


Soulmates

by thatgayshipper



Category: RoadTrip (Band), Roadtrip TV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgayshipper/pseuds/thatgayshipper
Summary: The first name of a person's soulmate appears on their body like a tattoo. It fades in starting the day they turn 16 and finishes before their 17th birthday. The placement of it on a person's body also reveals a person's soulmate, as they will have each other's names in the same place.This is all about Roadtrip's soulmates.





	1. Andy

Andy was 19 when Blair had found him, picking him to be the guitarist for the recently signed solo artist called HRVY. A couple years on he convinced Blair to let him star in a boyband Blair and him would put together. He was lying to himself saying he wasn’t thinking about the name inked on his hip years before. He was going to pursue his dream to be famous for his singing voice, and his soulmate would come along eventually.

It's not that Andy didn't care about finding his soulmate. He just didn't know how to feel. He knew people were most happy in romantic relations with their soulmate, but the name on his hip is usually a name for men. He wasn't closed to idea of romantic relations with a man, but it would obviously depend on the person.

Did he really expect to not get on with his soulmate though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to note that this was written before Andy said in a Live.ly that he “would date a boy,” so ha! I know the boys even if I don’t know the boys.


	2. Rye

Rye had a dream. He and his soulmates would live happily ever after.

You see, when Rye turned sixhteen, two names started appearing on his body. He thought it was just one on his hip, fuzzy and not legible yet, when him mother pointed out a lighter mark at the back of his head below his hairline too. Rye knew it was rare to have multiple soulmates, and one romantic relationship was hard enough. He wanted to make both guys happy though. Yeah, he knew his soulmates were both men. With names like "Andrew" and "Michael," there wasn't really a doubt in his head.

At 18, he met a guy called Michael, Mikey really, and they were in the boyband State of Mind together. No soulmate mark had appeared for Mikey yet as he had turned 16 so recently, so there was no way to know if he was the one. He and Mikey were close though, and they promised that if the band got too bad, they'd leave it together.

The band did fall apart, and Rye didn't stay in as close contact with Mikey as he would've liked. He thought that proved it, this Michael was not the one.

Rye was soon found and let into another boyband with a single member so far. The man's name was Andy, and he was nearly two years older than Rye, now 20, so there would be no waiting around this time. Andy just was or wasn't his soulmate.  
He couldn't just out with it from day one though. He was a little bit more conspicuous about it though. He wore his trousers too low and all he could to accidentally have Andy see it. One day when he’d ended his workout early, he was showering in the gym showers when Andy finally saw the name on Rye’s right hip. He didn’t mean to look at his bandmate showering, but he did a double take at seeing "Andrew" there.

Andy thought it over as he showered. He and Rye were soulmates. Guaranteed. Each other’s given names on the same spot on the right hip. But one thing was missing. He wiped his thumb across the "Ryan" on his own skin. The last two letters smudged. He knew his soulmate, and the mark was changing to "Rye," to his nickname. That confirmed it, but he still had one question.

As he and Rye got dressed and ready to go to the studio to prepare a couple songs, Andy decided it was the right time. "Rye?" he waited until Rye looked at him. "I saw you had the name Andrew on your hip. I thought you had one on the back of your neck?"

"Oh, you saw that too? Yeah, I guess I’m one of the lucky people with two," Rye answered.

"How does that work? If it’s okay to ask," Andy asked.

"Of course, mate!" Rye replied. "Some people pick one for a romantic relationship and the other relationship is platonic, but that doesn’t seem fair. If you’re happiest in a romantic relationship with your soulmate, it wouldn’t be fair to pick one person to be happy. That’s somebody’s life you’re messing with. I personally would want romantic relations with both. Something like polyamory if both guys are okay with it," Rye explained, Andy nodding along. 

After a moment's silence, Andy looked Rye in the eyes. "Can I show you something?" Rye nodded, his mouth open slightly. Was it what he thought it was? Andy pulled down the side of his pants and boxers to show the name inked there.

"Why is it smudged?"

"It said 'Ryan' but now it's going to turn to 'Rye'... 'Cause it's you," Andy explained looking into Rye's eyes again. "You're my soulmate, and I'm yours."

Rye looked down a moment. "You wouldn't happen to have the name 'Michael' too, would you?"

"No," Andy answered. "Just you."

Rye could tell there was something in Andy's mood besides the happiness they should be sharing for finding their soulmate. "I love you." It was early maybe but they had their whole lives so why not?

Andy's eyes, previously pointed at the floor, found Rye's again and a smile spread across his face. "I love you too."


	3. Brooklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, um Brook, I hate to do this, but I can’t eat your ass out when there’s somebody else’s name on your taint.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is smuttier. Be forewarned.

Brooklyn was just sixteen when he joined Roadtrip, and he wasn’t too worried about who his soulmate would be. He got into a band with guys he got on with, and he even got a boyfriend. Don’t tell Blair, but he and Harvey had had a thing for several months. 

Well, he was a bit worried that he might not have a soulmate at all. Some people don’t. The mark simply never shows up, so they live their lives free to choose their own path to happiness. Brooklyn liked the idea of it, but he thought he’d like a soulmate better. 

Oh well, him and Harvey were happy. Usually.

”Hey, um Brook, I hate to do this, but I can’t eat your ass out when there’s somebody else’s name on your taint,” Harvey said one steamy night in a hotel room together. 

Brooklyn was about to whine “Babe...” when it clicked what Harv said. “What?” he asked just to make sure.

“Right here.” Harvey swiped his fingertip across the blurry name, and Brook was reminded how much he wanted Harvey’s lips, tongue, anything on him.

”What’s the name?” Knowing who you should spend your life with is a little more important than who should be touching on you in the meantime.

”I can’t make it out. It’s just a grey blur for now,” Harvey answered.

”Do you have a little mirror? I wanna see.”

”Do I look like a girl?” Harvey joked. Brook opened his mouth, but the man cut him off. “Don’t answer that. I know I’m beautiful.” He smiled. “Use your phone.”

They rearranged themselves on the hotel bed, so Brooklyn could grab his phone off the nightstand. He tried at first to use the camera feature like a mirror then like a camera but it didn’t work. Harvey finally took over the role of Taint Photographer and showed his work to Brooklyn.

”I see.”

”Yeah... How does your cock still look good from that angle?” Harvey said with a sigh. Brooklyn smiled and gently pushed Harvey’s shoulder down to where he needed him, not that Harvey needed much pushing; he wanted to suck the bottle-blond off just as much. 


	4. Mikey

Mikey knew who his soulmate was from the day his mark was clear enough to read. He knew the man wasn’t going to pressure him, so he kept quiet about it and kept up with him until a chance came to meet again.

Mikey watched Rye’s vlogs. He saw trialists come and go, not fitting in with the band. What better way than to have your soulmate already in the band? Get paid and get laid.

Mikey was excited to see Rye, to let him know what he likely already suspected, that they were soulmates.

What he had coming he didn’t expect though. Rye already had a soulmate, a rather jealous soulmate if he could read this Andy guy right. Mikey didn’t have to do any more than say “I’m Mikey” and this guy was giving him evil eyes.

So they’ll have to share Rye, that’s okay. Mikey gave Rye and Andy time alone together and used what little time Andy was giving him and Rye to catch up. There was the usual “How’s your family?” kind of small talk before the important stuff came up.

”Did your soulmate mark ever show up?” Rye asked before Mikey could even think of how to slip something so personal into the conversation.

”Yeah...” he answered.

”Where’s it at?” Rye couldn’t contain his excitement.

Mikey bit his lip and smiled. “Back of my neck.”

Rye just stared. He couldn’t believe he was right. “Is it-“ ‘my name?’ he wanted to ask but it was too much.

Mikey felt it though. They were soulmates after all. “It started changing as soon as it was legible, before I was even seventeen.”

Tears formed in Rye’s eyes. “It says ‘Rye’?” His hands were in Mikey’s hair suddenly, pulling him to his chest. His eyes turned towards Mikey’s neck. There, plain as day, was ‘Rye.’ “Andy’s doesn’t even say Rye so clearly yet.”

Mikey wanted to enjoy this moment, but he suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him, on them, wishing their special moment would end.

He would have to talk all this out with Andy. And Rye too if he was going to pursue romantic relationships with both, if he could remember correctly.

He tried to talk to Andy, he really did but there was all these people around all the time. Mikey’s second day as a trialist, another trialist called Brooklyn joined in, and his family was in the flat for a while as well as the other other trialist Cam and that guy Harvey. On top of it all, Andy seemed to be avoiding him to avoid the inevitable conflict between them.

‘There wouldn’t be any conflict by now if we could just talk it out.’ Mikey wanted to say, now getting a bit frustrated.

Five days into trialing, he finally cornered Andy in the kitchen late at night. 

“Do you want to fight,” Andy said, teeth gritted.

”No!” Mikey replied. “I want to talk.”

Andy’s fists unclenched on the counters and he turned around, facing Mikey and listening.

”I don’t want to get in the way of you and Rye. If he’s going to date both of us-“

”That _is_ his plan,” Andy cut in.

”-then I’m okay with it. If all three of us have to date and only do things together so everything is disclosed, that’s fine. Whatever it takes for you to be happy.” Andy thought that was an odd statement from a person that wasn’t his soulmate, but Mikey kept explaining. “If you’re not happy, Rye won’t be happy, and if he’s not happy, I won’t be either.”

Andy gave a small smile. “I can see why he likes you. You’re so caring and sympathetic.”

Blair walked in, leaning on the kitchen door. Apparently they’d woken him up talking. “Everything alright, boys?”

”Yeah, sorry for waking you,” said Mikey.

”It’s alright, these boys do it all the time.” Blair replied. 

“We were just about to go cuddle in my bed. Mikey couldn’t sleep,” Andy said.

Blair gave a little wave good night over his shoulder as he shuffled half-asleep back to his room.

Andy grabbed Mikey by his waist for a moment to pull him out of the kitchen and towards their room. Andy climbed into his top bunk first and helped Mikey up. Andy curled up in his blankets, and Mikey curled around him, falling asleep with each other quickly.

The next morning, Mikey and Andy were woken up by Rye’s morning breath as he stood beside Andy’s bunk.

”You two get along now?”

Mikey smiled, tired still, but Andy answered for him after he gave Andy a short kiss on the neck. “Yeah, we do.”


	5. Jack

Jack really wasn’t expecting to find his soulmate through music, but that’s exactly what happened.

Soulmates weren’t talked about so much in his hometown in Ireland. Everyone knew each other and if the name on your body wasn’t somebody in town, you got with who you liked. 

When Jack was 17 and two days old and had gotten head for the first time from his girlfriend was one of the first times he really thought about it.

”This Brooklyn girl would be really lucky,” Jack’s girlfriend said into his chest a few minutes after.

”What?” Jack didn’t know a “Brooklyn”. And what girl brings up another girl in bed?

”Behind your balls. You got a soulmate mark saying ‘Brooklyn’,” she explained. “God, I wonder where that’d even be on a girl.”

”I dunno,” he mused. “First I’ve heard of it.”

Fate and his love for music soon pulled him away from her and to Roadtrip.

It was in Heathrow that he first met someone called Brooklyn. This guy couldn’t be the one though; Jack liked girls. Right?

Jack loved the guy already. Brooklyn beckoned him in for a hug, and Jack walked into it and hugged back tight, wondering if Brooklyn knew.

Back at the flat, Jack got to talking with all the guys. Even if Brooklyn wasn’t his soulmate, he still wanted to be in this band. But Brooklyn wouldn’t be 17 for another month, if he knew about the mark at all.

 Jack worked hard for the band, learning lyrics between recording stuff and practicing for the tour. He met everybody in the Alphadog family and noticed that although Harvey Cantwell was cool and close with all the guys in the band, him and Brooklyn had something special they were holding back.

He payed close attention, but also left them time alone together.

One night, when Brook and Harv didn’t know he’d just got back in, Jack heard them making out in the bedroom. He went to the kitchen instead.

There was a pop of the boys’ lips pulling apart from each other, and Brook spoke up. “Harv?”

Jack imagined Harvey card a hand through Brook’s hair just then; Jack knew he himself would like to. “Yeah?”

”Can you... look at my soulmate mark again?” He had that high, begging sound to his voice. “It’s nothing sexual; I know you don’t want to do anything sexual anymore. I’m 17 though now, and I want to know.”

Brooklyn had a soulmate mark someplace inherently sexual? Interesting. 

A small smile was on Harvey’s face as he said, “Sure, mate.” He loved this boy, but Brook wasn’t his to have. “Take ‘em off then.”

Jack heard a button and zipper be undone, and if he was thinking of letting his presence be known, he wasn’t anymore.

Brooklyn’s boxers were slipped off, and his legs pushed up over his head. “Brace your legs on the top bunk,” Harvey instructed. He turned Brook’s body to get the best light, but he didn’t need to. There, plain as day, was the name Jack and Brook were now waiting to hear.

”Brook, you’re not going to believe this. I swear Blair is the best matchmaker.”

”Just tell me!” Brook’s voice was high and pleading again. 

 “It says ‘Jack’.”

 Jack stumbled back into the wall and slid down it. 

Brook and Harv heard it. With a mumbled, “I didn’t know anyone else was in,” Brooklyn was off the bed, pulling his boxers up and in the hallway, finding Jack on the floor, head in hands.

”How much of that did you hear?” Brook asked, testing the waters.

He’d eavesdropped, he knew, so he thought it best to be honest. “All of it.”

Brooklyn squeezed in beside him (the flat was quite messy) and dropped to the floor as well. Shoulder to shoulder, Brook rested his head on Jack. “Is it you then?”

”Yeah,” Jack whispered. 

“What do we do?” 

Jack shrugged. “Can I kiss you?” Brooklyn nodded and Jack leaned over him and placed the softest, most loving kiss he’d ever had on Brooklyn’s lips.

Brooklyn felt like the luckiest boy in the world. Jack thought about how he could do that a million times more and never get tired of it. 

Both hoped for forever, and of course they would have it. They’re soulmates. 


	6. Alphadog Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latent soulmate marks appear on the boys. The name of the soulmate appears on the body where they’ve touched and it meant something. These signify lasting relationships.

The days and months and years passed for the band, and the boys all got closer to each other. Although the brilliant matchmaker the others claimed Blair to be, the man wouldn’t let the known couples sleep together in the new flat. “This isn’t that kind of house,” he said, but he knew whatever rules he put into place would be broken. A group of young guys couldn’t be expected to not have sex if given the chance. 

Blair still separated Rye from Andy and Mikey, and Brooklyn from Harvey in case they were still together. He wasn’t sure. 

So Rye roomed with Harvey, and Andy and Mikey shared another room because they got on well. Jack and Brook were the two rambunctious ones no one wanted to share a room with so it worked out doubly well that they shared the other room.

 It was then that the less common soulmate marks began showing up. Brook was first with Harvey’s name on the right side of his head under his hair, right where Harv had shaved off terribly. Harv didn’t want to explain that Brooklyn’s name was on the small of his back because of a particular sleepy cuddle session on the floor.

Mikey spotted his name on Andy’s neck before he found Andy’s name on the left side of his waist where Andy had grabbed him, leading them to cuddle in bed for the first time. He loved covering that spot on Andy's neck in kisses now that they could cuddle more sharing a room.

Rye found Brooklyn’s name on the inside of his lower lip; they had kissed a lot. Rye’s name appeared over Brook’s heart because of the way Rye held him in their first photoshoot as a five-piece. He felt loved. 

 Mikey even got Blair’s name on the upper left side of his back where Blair had humored his complaints of a knot there. Blair happened to get Mikey’s name several centimeters away on his right shoulder where Mikey had rested his head a couple times. 

The boys fought as any family does, but they were glad they had these marks on their bodies binding them all together. It gave them a little hope that they would make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their newest video left me kinda sad so I had to wrap this up semi-hopeful. Hope you’ve enjoyed.  
> I might write pure smut about them in the future so watch for that ;)


End file.
